yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Munroe
Backstory Xavier grew up in France, around the Paris area. When he was a kid, he began listening to the radio, since his family wasn't that rich. He loved the music. He'd always sing along and his parents thought it was so cute, they bought him a toy guitar. He loved it and played it whenever he could. People at his school didn't really like him. But he had a few more friends of the feminine side, as boys thought singing was too girly. Soon, however, his parents got a job in Japan, so they had to move. After bidding farewell to his friends, he and his family got on the plane to Japan. He was excited. He had heard that Japan was where stars were made. When he made it to the apartment they'd be staying at, he loved the view from his bedroom. Every time he was low, he'd just stare at the stars and play on his toy guitar. Soon, his parents finally got enough money to buy him a cheap guitar. Then, when he became 16, he moved out and into his own house, which was close to his new school, Akademi High. On the first few days, he simply strummed his guitar before finding out about the Light Music Club. He signed up immediately. Appearance Xavier has blue hair, a small beard and dark blue eyes. When he's in school, he wears the Male Uniform 4. Outside of school, though, he wears a T-shirt, a waistcoat and basic pants. Relationships Kana Mayagochi Kana is Xavier's girlfriend. They met in the middle of 2016 (I think) and ended up getting together a minute before 2017. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. 'Xavier Munroe. Nice to meet you! * '''When is your birthday? '''6 September. * '''Your blood type? '''AB. * '''Please tell us your three sizes? '...I'm not a girl. * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''My parents. That's pretty much it. Wait, I do have a cousin that lives in France. * '''What's your occupation? '''Student, although I do head to a local cafe and perform a few songs every Friday for some extra money. * '''Your favourite food? '''I'd say...marshmallows. * '''Favourite animal? '''I'd have to say...the Flying Squirrel. * '''Favourite subject? '''Music. * '''Dislike subject? '''I'd say Maths. * '''Is there a boy you've been thinking about? Nope. * Do you enjoy school? I find it alright. People are nice. There's one girl who acts a bit weird, though. * Are you in any school clubs? 'Yes. I am in the Light Music Club. * '''What's your motto? '"If a dream dies, revive it. If it dies again, give up." * '''Your special skill? '''I'm good with the guitar. * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''My treasure would have to be my toy guitar. * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Experienced * '''Your forte? '''Being musical. And creative. * '''Your shortcomings? '''Making friends in primary. * '''Places in your memories? '''That would be my home back in France. We lived across from this bakery. I could smell the freshly baked bread from outside my window. * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Hmmm...I'd say...good old Hot Chocolate. Really helps me focus on music. * '''How good can you swim? '''Eh, alright, I guess. * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''About a minute. * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''Playing the guitar. * '''Disliked food? '''I dislike melons. I always choke on seeds. * '''Anything you want most currently? '''To be famous. But, you can't call for everything. Except pizza. * '''Afraid of heights? '''No. I find the height as a challenge. * '''Dislike thunder? '''It really catches me off guard sometimes. Once I had hot chocolate in my hand and thunder came. You can probably tell what happened. * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Sunny. Gives me more ideas for covers. * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''Pencil. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Croissants with banana slices and some milk. Gets me perked up for the day. * '''Do you believe in ghosts? Not really. * Can you play any musical instruments? I play my guitar. * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? I'd say...outdoors. * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I don't have any. * Do you have a cellphone? Yes, I do, actually. It's one of those cheap ones. * How long is your commute to school? '''I'd say a few meters. * '''Do you have more friends than most? No, I don't think so. * Your favorite sports? I do like Badminton. * How good can you cook? I can cook well. * Favorite colors? I'd say more blue-ish colors. * Anything you can never forgive? No, not really. * How tall are you? '''68.3 inches. * '''Shoe size? 11-11 * Your dreams? I would like to become a famous guitarist and create my own songs. And have one of them be put into a video game. * Do you have any marriage desires? I would like to have at least one child. * Do you dislike hot drinks? I like Hot Chocolate, so no. * Do you like bitter coffee? No, but if it was the only drink available, I would drink it. * Bed time? '''9:30 to 10:00. * '''Wake up time? '''6:00. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Bed. Futons are a bit too...soft in my opinion. * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Of course I am. I am focusing on these questions after all. * Do you have any tips on losing weight? Stay active. Eat fruits and vegetables. * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? I'd say...warm. * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. I guess it would be my right arm. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. I once gave some money to someone homeless. I wouldn't call it lucky for me, but he was lucky. * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''Hmmm...Well, I once sprained my ankle. * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''Ponponpon apparently. * '''What's your favorite flower? '''The tulip. Something about it gives me inspiration. * '''What's your favorite saying? If at first you don't succeed, try try again. * What's your favorite four kanji phrase? Er....Pass. * What comes to mind when you think about spring? Senbonzakura. * And summer? '''Relaxing on the roof of my house. * '''What about fall? The rustling of leaves. * And then the winter? Christmas. * If you had a time machine, where would you go? Nowhere. I'd stay right in the now. Because it's the present. * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? Short stories. * What's your allowance? ¥50+ per year. * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. They say I'm whiny. I'm trying to change that, I assure you. * What are your hobbies? Playing the guitar, playing rhythm games. * Tell us your weight. 134.0 LBS. * What are you capable of? '''Guitar playing. * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? Pyjama bottoms and nothing else. * Has anyone ever asked you out? '''Nope. Not that I don't mind. * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? I'd just spend time with my parents. * Tell us about your daily routine. I wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, come home from school, eat dinner, go to sleep. * What is something you always carry with you? My wallet. * Western food? Japanese food? Hmmm...Japanese, I guess. * How do you commute to school? I walk. But sometimes, I jog. * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Make sure my guitar is safe. * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Make my breakfast. * '''Where are you living right now? In Buruza Town * What kind of place is it? '''It's an okay place. Close to Akademi High. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I got 100 Yen from performing at the cafe last Friday. * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''My dad getting into a car accident. He's okay now, but I was so worried when it happened. * '''Do you like roller coasters? I love them. So fun! * How's your eyesight? 50-50. * What's your favorite holiday? Eh...Christmas. I always play Christmas music. * What job do you have in school? Oh, I don't have a job in school. * What do you do in your free-time? Listen to music. * How long do you study every day? '''An hour or two. * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? I know a lot of people who have done covers. I rely on them to give me advice. * What do you do on the weekends? Talk to people, play my guitar, head down to the arcade. * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''Someone famous. * '''Are the school rules really strict? I guess you could say that. I don't mind though. * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''Bento with some chocolate inside. * '''How many friends do you have? I have a standard amount. * Do you take any detours when you go home? Sometimes, I go through the park. * Are you interested in any actors? I do like Daniel Radcliffe. * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? Tedious. But it's done! Trivia * Xavier Munroe is Demonic BB's only OC he uses the most, existing before all of his other OCs and even on other wikias. * Xavier Munroe was D-BB's only OC to have crushes on two OCs. * D-BB originally wanted Xavier to be an undercover cop, but that went away along with the old fanon. * Xavier used to be very edgy, but D-BB completely redesigned him. * Xavier was the most changed OC of D-BB's characters. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Students Category:Computer Club Category:Akademi Murder Category:Akademi Murder: Camp Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1